


baby i'm addicted

by trashsith



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kissing, Laser Tag, no beta we die like men, thats it, thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashsith/pseuds/trashsith
Summary: In which Riku plays dirty.
Relationships: Riku (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	baby i'm addicted

**Author's Note:**

> listen i'm self deprived and my two brain cells couldn't work together to think of a better summary, just trust the tags

“I don’t think I’ve ever been to laser tag,” I admitted to the tall silverette standing beside me as Sora and Ventus stood at the counter. 

“Really?” He tilted his head to the side. “Sora used to love coming every year for his birthday for eight straight years, but he grew out of it when we reached high school.”

I glanced at the girls, who were playing in the arcade next door. 

“Thank Kingdom Hearts that he did!” Roxas exclaimed. “I’d have ripped my hair off if mom forced us to come because her little angel wants to play laser tag for his birthday for the umptenth time.”

“You sound bitter,” I laughed. “Fitting for the middle sibling.”

Roxas simply rolled his eyes. “You would be just as bitter if you had to be dragged to play laser tag every year without fail. There was a time even Ventus would want to come on our birthday and I asked myself why didn't I absorb him in the womb.”

“It was exciting the first three years. Our little feet running across the maze, Sora’s loud giggles always giving away his position.” Riku explained, “But coming year after year pretty much made us hate it.”

Roxas scoffed. “Except Kairi, she actually had the nerve to get mad at Sora when he said his fifteenth birthday wouldn't be at laser tag. If there’s someone who loves coming to laser tag more than Sora, it’s her.”

Sora was bouncing on his spot as he nodded eagerly at the woman behind the counter, who was typing something in the computer. He turned around and exclaimed loudly that we could go in. Ventus smiled at his brother’s excitement before turning toward the woman to thank her. We piled into the next room to put on the vests. 

“You gonna teach me how to play?” I asked Riku, who opened his mouth to reply until Roxas spoke loudly. 

“Girls versus boys?” Everyone nodded, making Riku shrug at me. I pouted at the older boy and let him pat my head as we headed into the maze. 

Soon I was alone in the darkness and a loud voice through the speakers signaled the beginning of the game. I ran around, squealing when I encountered someone and quickly shooting at them. So far, I had managed to hit Sora and Roxas, I still had to find Ventus and Riku wasn't anywhere to be seen no matter how many times I ran across the maze. 

I somehow ran into a wall twice and even bumped into Xion, both of us running so fast that our foreheads collided. We laughed and shrugged off the injury as we ran to catch the boys. I didn't understand how Roxas and Riku couldn’t enjoy this, I felt such a thrill running around and my heart beat so hard against my ribcage when I would shoot someone and their vest’s lights went out.

Just as I narrowly avoided running into a wall again, a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a corner, pushing me against the wall. I stopped thrashing around once I realized it had been Riku who grabbed me. I looked up at him, head tilting to the side and holding onto his arms as he stared at me. 

I went to ask him what was he doing, when he suddenly leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. I stilled for a moment, hands tensing around his biceps. I felt them flexing under my fingertips when he placed his hands on my hips. He pulled back, but grabbed the back of his neck and our lips crashed together. 

His head tilted, deepening the kiss as he licked my bottom lip. I couldn't help the moan that escaped me when our tongues touched and he pressed me further against the wall. One of his hands left my hip, but I paid it no mind as I lifted a leg to pull him closer to me. 

A loud sound coming from my vest made us pull away, and I looked down to see Riku pointing his gun at me. He smirked mischievously, leaving a chaste kiss on my lips before peeling himself away from me and disappearing into the darkness. I bit my bottom lip, my competitive nature had me mad that he would shoot me and betray me like that, but I couldn't deny that now that I knew what his lips tasted like I needed more of him. 

The voice from the speakers reminded us that there were only two minutes left in the game, and I headed into the maze to get my revenge from the teal eyed boy. 

**Author's Note:**

> here i go writing even more self indulgent drabbles instead of focusing on my current wips! i saw [this tumblr post](https://atrashsith.tumblr.com/post/618891671730552832/hopelovesreader-otpmusings-halleydoedog) and i just couldn't not write this because what else could i be doing at 4am if not fantasize about fictional men


End file.
